My Weakness
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Il aura fallu qu'elle voit la voiture d'Emma franchir la limite de Storybrooke, emportant la blonde et son fils, pour que Regina comprenne enfin la nature de ses sentiments pour la sauveuse. L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse. Jusqu'à présent, l'amour ne lui a apporté que de la force. Elle ne savait juste pas reconnaitre ce sentiment qu'elle a fui depuis son adolescence. (03X11)


_**Ce OS est une alternative directe à la série, un exemple de ce que ça aurait pu donner si Adam et Eddy avait eu les couilles de nous pondre du Swan Queen au lieu de cette daube Captain Swan qui tue la série. Débute à l'épisode 3x11.**_

Il aura fallu qu'elle voit la voiture d'Emma franchir la limite de Storybrooke, emportant la blonde et son fils, pour que Regina comprenne enfin la nature de ses sentiments pour la sauveuse. L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse. Jusqu'à présent, l'amour ne lui a apporté que de la force. Elle ne savait juste pas reconnaitre ce sentiment qu'elle a fui depuis son adolescence.

* * *

 _Limite de Storybrooke, un an plus tôt…_

 ** _\- Emma, il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit._**

 ** _\- Quoi encore ?_** _soupira la blonde, clairement dépassée par la situation._

 ** _\- Quand la malédiction déferlera sur nous, elle nous renverra tous d'où on vient. Il ne restera plus rien de notre passage ici. Y compris dans vos mémoires,_** _continua-t-elle après une petite hésitation. **C'est ainsi que le sort fonctionne. Storybrooke cessera tout simplement d'exister ou plutôt… elle n'aura jamais exister. Du coup ces dernières années disparaitront de vos mémoires et nous redeviendrons des personnages de conte de fées.**_

 ** _\- Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?_**

 _L'agacement d'Emma se transforma doucement en surprise et peut-être un petit éclat de désillusion. La blonde comprenait doucement qu'en plus de ne jamais revoir sa famille, elle ne se souviendrait plus d'eux non plus._

 ** _\- Je l'ignore,_** _admit Regina._

 ** _\- Ça ne ressemble pas tellement à une fin heureuse._**

 ** _\- Ce n'en est pas une. Mais je sais comment arranger ça._**

 ** _\- Vous pouvez préserver nos souvenirs ?_**

 ** _\- Non, en fait…_** _elle s'arrêta dans un soupire. **Je peux vous faire ce que j'ai fait à tout le monde dans cette ville… Vous donnez d'autres souvenirs.**_

 ** _\- Vous les avez ensorcelés pour qu'ils soient malheureux pour toujours._**

 ** _\- Faites-moi confiance,_** _supplia Regina avant de prendre la main d'Emma entre les siennes. **Emma, en cadeau d'adieu, je vous offre une vie heureuse. De bons souvenirs pour vous,** elle se retourna et fit signe à Henry de les rejoindre, ce qu'il fit. **Et pour Henry. Vous ne l'aurez jamais abandonné, vous n'aurez jamais été séparés l'un de l'autre.**_

 ** _\- Vous feriez ça ?_**

 _La reconnaissance se lisait dans les yeux d'Emma, des larmes commençaient à apparaître chez les deux femmes._

 ** _\- Quand j'annulerais le sort que Peter a lancé et que vous quitterez la ville, vous aurez la vie dont vous avez toujours rêvé._**

 ** _\- Mais elle ne sera pas réelle,_** _souligna Emma._

 ** _\- Votre passé ne le sera pas mais votre avenir le sera. Il faut que vous y alliez,_** _se reprit Regina en regardant Henry et Emma. **Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, la malédiction approche.**_

 _Immédiatement, Henry prit sa mère dans ses bras, laquelle lui rendit son étreinte avant de lui embrasser le front. Les yeux émeraudes d'Emma ne quittaient pas Regina alors qu'elle laissa des perles salées glissées sur ses joues. Mary Margaret s'approcha à son tour pour prendre le visage de sa fille entre ses mains, lui intimant silencieusement qu'ils finiraient par se retrouver parce qu'ils y arrivaient toujours. Elle embrassa à son tour Emma sur le front avant de la laisser partir. Le visage baigné de larmes, Emma se refusa à croiser le regard de Regina, étant sûre que ce serait beaucoup trop dur de s'éloigner si elle s'abandonnait à cette faiblesse. Sans un mot de plus, elle et Henry montèrent dans la Coccinelle jaune. Une fois installés, Henry se retourna une dernière fois vers celle qui l'avait élevé seule pendant 10 ans. Il allait l'oublier, croire que seule la blonde faisait partie de sa vie. Il ne reverrait ni sa mère, ni ses grands-parents, ni son père et cette pensée provoqua un pincement de cœur chez le jeune garçon. Emma démarra et franchit la limite de la ville sans se retourner, laissant derrière elle cette famille dont elle avait toujours rêvé…_

* * *

 _Forêt Enchantée, un an plus tôt…_

A la seconde même où elle se retrouva dans la Forêt Enchantée, vêtue de son ancien attirail de Méchante Reine, Regina sentit son cœur se serrer, presque comme s'il saignait, et elle savait exactement pourquoi. Elle venait de laisser Henry dans un autre monde aux mains d'une femme qu'elle ne supportait pas il y a encore un an. La vérité ? Si elle avait été honnête avec elle-même, Regina aurait peut-être admis qu'une petite part de sa douleur était pour la blonde. Mais, en ce moment même, elle était plus préoccupée par son cœur, ce traitre qui la faisait à nouveau souffrir. _Moi qui pensait l'avoir suffisamment protégé._ Et puis, elle pensa à sa mère qui s'était elle-même arraché le cœur pour ne plus rien ressentir. Regina s'en sentait capable en ce moment si cela lui permettait de ne plus ressentir cet arrachement intérieur. Henry lui manquait terriblement, tellement qu'elle alla immédiatement s'isoler, s'éloignant du groupe dont Charmant et Blanche avaient naturellement pris la tête.

A l'abris des regards, seule dans une clairière, elle sortit son cœur de sa poitrine, prenant quelques secondes pour admirer l'organe battant au creux de sa paume. Sa pulsation était régulière et le noir laissait à nouveau plus de place à un rouge étincelant. Et pourtant, si elle ne voulait pas se laisser encore une fois porter par les ténèbres, Regina savait qu'elle devrait s'en séparer. Elle commença alors à creuser la terre rêche avec sa dague lorsqu'elle entendit des pas s'approcher.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

 **\- Vous me suivez maintenant ?** demanda immédiatement Regina avec l'agacement habituel qu'elle avait face à Blanche sans pour autant cesser de creuser.

 **\- On était simplement inquiets et à juste raison apparemment. Qu'est-ce que vous enterrez ?**

 **\- Ça ne vous concerne pas.**

 **\- Je pense que si au contraire. Que faites-vous ? Est-ce que c'est un cœur ?** paniqua Blanche dès qu'elle aperçue l'organe noirci.

 **\- Allez-vous en !**

 **\- C'est votre cœur, pas vrai ?**

 **\- Je ne parlerais pas de ça avec vous,** répliqua Regina, d'autant plus agacée d'avoir été découverte aussi vite.

 **\- Je sais qu'Henry vous manque.**

 **\- Si ce n'était que lui,** marmotta Regina, prenant conscience de la teneur de ses mots uniquement lorsqu'ils eurent franchi sa bouche.

 **\- Qui d'autre ?**

 **\- Cette discussion est inutile. La douleur est plus supportable maintenant que cette chose ne bat plus dans ma poitrine.**

 **\- Mais, Regina, ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Peu importe l'importance de la souffrance que vous ressentez maintenant, vous ne pouvez pas juste l'enterrer dans les bois.**

 **\- Regardez-moi faire,** la défia Regina avec toute la condescendance dont elle était capable en cet instant.

 **\- Vous ne vous sentirez pas mieux. Vous ne sentirez plus rien.**

 **\- C'est le but ! Je ne peux pas continuer à avancer en sachant que je ne reverrais plus jamais Henry, qu'il ne sait même plus qui je suis !**

 **\- Je sais exactement ce que vous ressentez,** affirma Blanche en effectuant un pas vers Regina. **Je viens de dire adieu à ma fille pour la deuxième fois. Elle et Henry me manquent tout autant qu'à vous. Mais je vous le promets, ça ira mieux avec ça,** continua-t-elle en pointant vers le cœur à moitié enterrer de son ancienne belle-mère. **C'est peut-être lui qui vous fait souffrir en ce moment mais je peux vous garantir qu'il vous permettra de ressentir autre chose le moment venu.**

 **\- Quoi donc ?**

 **\- La seule chose qu'Henry ait toujours voulu pour vous. Le bonheur.**

 **\- Je ne peux être heureuse sans lui,** avoue Regina avec autant de douleur dans le regard qu'il lui était encore permis de ressentir sans son cœur dans sa poitrine.

 **\- Trouvez un moyen,** l'encouragea Blanche en posant une main sur le bras de l'ancienne reine. **Pour Henry.**

Regina avait toujours haï Blanche pour ce constant élan d'espoir que la jeune brune avait. Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle en avait besoin. Dans un geste désespéré, elle avait voulu se débarrasser de son cœur. En réfléchissant plus profondément à sa décision, Regina se rendit compte qu'elle avait probablement tout faux. Henry s'était battu pour sauver son cœur des ténèbres qui l'avaient envahi depuis des années et, elle, la première chose qu'elle faisait au moindre obstacle était de s'en débarrasser.

Inspirant un grand coup pour se convaincre, elle se pencha et ramassa son cœur, n'hésitant qu'une petite seconde avant de le replacer dans sa poitrine. Immédiatement, toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait se démultiplièrent, la saturant de douleur, de remord et d'un soupçon de déception. Elle ne se laissa que trois secondes avant de revêtir son légendaire masque impassible et de faire face à Blanche.

 **\- Maintenant, retournons à notre château.**

Blanche ne répondit rien, se contentant de suivre Regina, notant avec un petit sourire qu'elle avait parlé de **leur** château. Un simple pronom possessif que Blanche avait désespérément attendu de Regina pendant des années.

* * *

 _Storybrooke, présent…_

Emma avait mis du temps à se décider à boire la potion que lui proposait Crochet mais elle l'avait fait, n'ayant que très peu regretter son geste depuis. Evidemment, Henry et elle avait eu une vie beaucoup plus tranquille à New-York et, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, Emma admettrait que cette vie-là lui avait bien plu. Bien sûr, en retrouvant sa mémoire elle avait également retrouvé sa famille. Une famille qui allait bientôt s'agrandir d'un membre puisque ses parents n'avaient apparemment pas perdu de temps pour remplacer Emma.

D'un autre côté, il y avait Crochet qui n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à tenir à distance. Lui qui s'était cru permis de venir l'embrasser sous prétexte qu'il avait cru que « le véritable amour fonctionnerait pour eux ». Elle se retrouvait donc avec un pirate amouracher sur les bras alors qu'elle-même ne ressentait rien. Le baiser au Pays Imaginaire n'était qu'une erreur. Avec la disparition d'Henry, la blessure de son père et la mort pas si mortel de Neal, elle n'avait plus su où donner de la tête et, à force d'insistance, elle avait fini par donner à Crocher ce qu'il demandait. Le voilà maintenant à les croire prédestiner.

En plus de tout ça, il y avait toujours Neal aux abonnés absents et une nouvelle malédiction sur les bras. Voilà pourquoi Emma était là, pour une nouvelle malédiction. Parce que revenir pour elle n'était pas une raison suffisante. Heureusement, dans cette quête au coupable, Emma pouvait compter sur l'aide de Regina, même si la brune n'avait elle-non plus aucun souvenir de l'année écoulée.

Evidemment, avec une nouvelle malédiction sur les bras, les habitants de Storybrooke avaient immédiatement accusé la Méchante Reine seulement, Regina avait eu un argument de taille face à Emma. « Je jette des sorts pour faire du mal aux autres, pas à moi-même. » Et, en y réfléchissant bien, il paraissait évident que, dans le cas où Regina serait tentée de jeter un sortilège aussi puissant, elle le ferait pour Henry.

Revenir ici avait été difficile pour Emma. Rien que le fait de devoir quitter une vie tranquille pour retourner à Storybrooke n'avait pas été une décision facile à prendre. Et elle l'avait fait pour Henry. Parce qu'il avait toujours dit qu'ils étaient bien tous les deux mais qu'un vide était là et qu'une troisième personne pourrait parfaitement le combler. En se souvenant, Emma avait également compris qui serait là pour combler ce vide et elle ne voulait pas éloigner Henry de sa famille, même s'il n'en avait pour l'instant plus aucun souvenir.

Avec leur arrivée à Storybrooke, le jeune garçon était devenu curieux, posant beaucoup de question sur la raison véritable de leur venue ici, sur ses relations avec les personnes qu'ils croisaient et, surtout, sur son père. Et personne ne pouvait lui donner de réponses sur ce point. Il fallait qu'Henry retrouve la mémoire et, si ça n'arrivait pas avant que cette malédiction soit brisée, Emma repartirait avec lui à New-York. _Oui mais… Regina…_

Encore une fois, la brune et la blonde se retrouvaient, bien malgré elles, à devoir faire équipe afin de mettre un terme à cette histoire. Seulement, plus Emma passait du temps avec l'ancienne reine, plus elle se questionnait sur la suite des événements. Le problème avec Regina, si on pouvait appeler ça un problème, c'était qu'à chaque mystère élucider, une multitude d'autres se créaient. A chaque fois qu'Emma pensait enfin comprendre l'autre mère de son fils, Regina s'avérait être plus complexe prévue. Loin d'effrayer Emma, ce challenge la motivait et peut-être que son admiration pour la mairesse venait de là au final.

Et, dans quelques minutes, la sauveuse se retrouverait seule dans sa vieille Coccinelle jaune avec la Méchante Reine, et à l'appréhension se mêlait une excitation de source inconnue. Peut-être venait-elle simplement du fait qu'elle allait passer plusieurs heures dans un endroit confiné avec une femme qui continuellement remettait, inconsciemment, la vie entière d'Emma en question.

Le temps n'était plus à la divagation des pensées puisque la blonde venait de garer son auto juste devant le 108, Mifflin Street et elle fut rapidement rejointe par Regina. Leur prochaine destination fut Town Hall où elles essayeraient de coincer celui qui avait lancé le Sort Noir. La tâche ne consistant qu'à rester assises et regarder, Regina se retrouva bientôt ennuyer, non pas que son boulot soit plus excitant, juste plus prenant.

 **\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, on va rester là… à attendre sans rien faire,** dit finalement Regina en tentant un regard vers la blonde à côté d'elle, laquelle semblait extrêmement concentrée pour une fois.

 **\- Jusqu'à ce que la personne à l'origine de la malédiction rentre dans votre bureau.**

 **\- Alors… c'est comme ça que vous gagnez votre vie ?**

 **\- Ouais, ça s'appelle être en planque,** répondit Emma en se tournant enfin vers Regina.

Le concept en lui-même paraissait totalement abstrait à l'ancienne reine. Rester là, sans rien faire, à regarder le vide en attendant désespérément que quelque chose se passe… et des gens étaient payés pour faire ça ?

 **\- Et vous ne vous ennuyez pas ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien, on trouve toujours le moyen de passer le temps. On mange, on discute… et surtout on observe, vu qu'on est là pour ça.**

 _Et voilà, encore un point de ma vie remis en question,_ se dit Emma en reprenant une gorgée de son café. Il régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture une certaine tension qu'il était difficile de définir aussi Emma comprenait-elle l'envie qu'avait Regina d'entretenir une conversation, aussi futile soit-elle. Pendant quelques secondes, Emma pensait que le silence reprendrait ses droits jusqu'à ce que Regina reprenne la parole, la voix légèrement nouée trahissant son émotion.

 **\- Est-ce qu'il a des amis ?**

 **\- De qui vous parlez ?** demanda Emma, plus concentrée sur le bâtiment en face d'elle que la conversation en cours.

 **\- De Henry.**

 _Evidemment qu'elle parle d'Henry ! Il faut que tu te concentres Swan, réfléchis donc avant de parler !_ Et la douleur dans ce murmure de Regina… Seul Henry était capable de faire ressortir tant d'humanité de la brune. Evidemment qu'elle parlait de lui. Evidemment qu'elle voudrait tout savoir de lui, de sa vie à New-York. Parce que, quoi que puisse en dire les habitants de cette maudite ville, Regina avait un cœur capable d'aimer et Henry en était la preuve.

 **\- Est-ce qu'il a des… des copains à New-York ?** continua Regina avant qu'Emma n'ait pu réfléchir à une réponse.

 **\- Ouais, des tas de copains. Pas encore de petite amie, pour autant que je sache.**

 **\- Alors il a une vie agréable. Il est heureux là-bas.**

 **\- Ouais, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai failli ne pas revenir.**

 **\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?**

Cette fois, Emma savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à la question en disant simplement qu'elle avait été appelée à l'aide. Non, Regina voulait la vraie raison et, si Emma était capable de dire quand Regina mentait, l'inverse était également possible. Aussi, la blonde savait-elle qu'il lui faudrait répondre avec honnêteté. Un seul faux pas et Regina se braquerait, retournant se cacher derrière ces barrières qu'Emma avait mis tellement de temps à percer.

 **\- Parce que lui ne se souvient peut-être pas de tout ça mais moi si. Et que je sais ce qu'il aurait dit. « Un vrai héro choisirait de revenir. »**

 **\- Oui, il aurait dit ça.**

 **\- Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas le revoir ?** Insista Emma en voyant la douleur dans les yeux humides de la brune. **On pourrait dire que vous êtes une vieille amie comme Mary-Margaret et David.**

 **\- Ce serait bien trop douloureux.**

 **\- Ouais, j'ai du mal à imaginer ce que…**

Emma s'interrompit immédiatement en voyant du mouvement derrière les rideaux du bureau de Regina. L'adrénaline parcourut rapidement ses veines, rendant presque impossible pour la blonde de résister à l'envie de s'élancer vers Town Hall.

 **\- Il y a quelqu'un dans le bureau.**

* * *

Finalement, l'intrus leur avait échappé. Apparemment, la magie du sang n'imposait aucune barrière à leur fugitif ce qui impliquait qu'il faisait appel à une magie extrêmement puissante. Parce qu'avoir à faire à un sorcier inconnu n'était pas assez, il fallait en plus que sa magie surpasse celle de Regina donc, par extension, celle d'Emma. Ce ne fut qu'en retournant au loft que la lumière se fit. L'intrus avait user de magie, s'évaporant dans un nuage de fumée verte. Ça additionné au fait que David et Crochet avait vu l'un des Joyeux Compagnons de Robin des Bois (qui était de la partie à présent) se transformer en un singe volant, le calcul était vite fait. Ce fut Emma, dans un élan d'ironie, qui prononça à voix haute le nom que Regina avait en tête. La Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest.

Avoir un nom était une bonne chose mais bien inutile dans leur cas puisque personne ne savait à quoi elle ressemblait. Il fut donc décider qu'Emma, David et Crochet retourneraient au bureau de Regina afin de voir s'ils pouvaient y collecter quelques preuves matérielles, quelque chose qui les mettrait sur la piste de la Sorcière. Pendant ce temps, Regina garderait un œil sur Henry, lequel ignorait toujours ce qu'il se passait dans cette petite ville d'apparence tranquille.

C'est ainsi que Regina se retrouva à marcher le long du lac, Henry à ses côtés une glace en main. Il parlait de sa vie à New-York, répondait à ses questions poliment et intelligemment et… il y avait tellement peu de **son** petit garçon dans cette nouvelle personnalité que Regina se retrouva submerger d'émotions qu'elle ne prit pas le temps de nommer. Elle les repoussa dans un coin de son cœur, comme elle savait si bien le faire, et tâcha de se concentrer sur la conversation qu'ils avaient. Ils parlaient de New-York, de la différence avec Storybrooke. Jusqu'à ce qu'Henry s'arrête et fasse face à Regina.

 **\- Je peux vous dire quelque chose ?**

 **\- Mais oui,** répondit immédiatement Regina, heureuse que le jeune garçon se confit à elle.

 **\- Je pense que ma mère n'est pas venue ici seulement pour son affaire.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **\- Je crois qu'elle voulait quitter un peu New-York.**

 **\- Oh hum… Pourquoi tu crois ça ?**

 **\- Le petit copain de ma mère, il s'appelle Walsh. Il l'a demandé en mariage.**

 **\- Oh,** fut la seule réponse que Regina fut capable de donner en cet instant.

 **\- Et deux jours après elle me fait louper l'école pour un boulot dans le Maine ? Elle aurait refusé d'aller dans le Queens si ça m'avait fait manquer une journée.**

 **\- D'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien** , avoua Henry le regard fixé sur Regina. **Mais on ne serait pas là aujourd'hui si elle avait accepté.**

 **\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que tu l'aimais bien ce… Walsh ?**

 **\- Il la rendait heureuse et j'aimais bien ça. Et en plus… ça doit être sympa de ne pas être que deux le jour de Noël.**

 **\- Un jour tu auras une famille si grande que tu ne sauras plus où donner de la tête,** lui assura Regina avec un sourire.

 **\- Vous croyez ?**

 **\- J'en suis sûre.**

Pas difficile. Il y avait déjà Emma, les Charmants avec leur nouveau bébé en route puis Neal, Gold, Belle… _Et moi. Seulement pour ça il faut que tu retrouves la mémoire mon petit prince._ Ce ne fut qu'après cette confirmation et une autre paire de sourires échangée que Regina et Henry reprirent la route. Cependant, le jeune garçon ne semblait pas encore à cours de question ou, tout du moins, il avait suffisamment confiance en Regina pour lui demander des choses auxquelles sa mère ne lui donnerait jamais de réponse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que Regina lui prêtait attention et c'était chose rare venant d'un adulte. Il voulait profiter de ce temps loin de sa mère et proche d'une mine d'informations pour en soutirer le plus possible.

 **\- Je pensais que ça avait un rapport avec mon père,** reprit-il alors.

 **\- Quoi donc ?**

 **\- Notre venue ici. Je pensais que mon père serait là ou que ça avait à voir avec lui. Ma mère m'a affirmé qu'il vivait ici pourtant personne n'ose ne serait-ce que prononcer son nom. Vous savez pourquoi ?**

 **\- Il… Il ne vit plus ici depuis quelques temps, c'est probablement pour ça que personne ne t'en parle.**

 **\- Je n'en obtiendrais pas plus de vous, pas vrai ?** nota Henry.

 **\- Je ne peux pas parler pour ta mère. Si elle te cache des choses c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison.**

Le silence se fit à nouveau et Regina remarqua que, cette fois, c'était parce qu'Henry était en pleine réflexion. Elle l'avait élevé, bien sûr qu'elle connaissait son expression lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Aussi attendit-elle patiemment qu'il reprenne la parole, sachant que le flot de questions était loin d'être tari.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous exactement ?**

 **\- Ta mère et moi ?** Quand Henry eu répondu d'un hochement de tête, Regina continua. **C'est… compliqué.**

 **\- Vous étiez ensemble, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Est-ce que… Non ! Bien sûr que non ! D'où t'es venue une idée pareille ?**

 **\- La façon dont vous la regarder. Et la façon dont _elle_** **vous regarde quand elle pense que personne ne fait attention.**

 **\- Et de quelle façon exactement ?**

 **\- Aucune idée,** admit Henry avec un haussement d'épaule. **Je n'ai que 12 ans et les adultes ont tendances à tout compliquer.**

 **\- Voilà qui est terriblement vrai.**

* * *

Ils avaient un nom, ils avaient à présent aussi un visage et déjà un peu plus d'information. La Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest, Zelena de son prénom, était parvenue à kidnapper Gold et le retenait à présent en usant de sa dague. Comment avait-elle fait pour mettre la main dessus ? Ça, ils l'ignoraient mais Emma ne pouvait se forcer à s'en inquiéter. Neal avait réapparu et avait lui une autre flopée de mystères. Où s'était-il caché tout ce temps ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Aucune idée. Et ce symbole sur sa main, d'où venait-il ? Ce fut Belle qui se chargea des recherches sur cette question. Emma se retrouvait maintenant avec un autre problème sur les bras. Que devait-elle dire à Henry ? Devait-elle lui présenter son père ou non ?

C'est avec ces questions en tête qu'elle était allée prendre l'air, terminant sa ballade sur les quais en s'asseyant sur un banc qui faisait face à la mer. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Storybrooke quelques années plus tôt, sa vie partait en sucette. Monstres, magie, contes de fée et nouvelles relations qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment su comment appréhender. Être seule avait au moins toujours eu un avantage, cela évitait bien des problèmes.

Avant d'arriver à Storybrooke, ses actes n'avaient de conséquences que pour elle-même. Maintenant, elle devait penser à son fils et à ses parents. Maintenant, elle devait jongler avec plusieurs problèmes en même temps sans qu'aucun ne soit vraiment celui auquel elle voudrait penser. Elle voulait oublier cette Sorcière, oublier Crochet, oublier Neal et oublier cette stupide malédiction. Elle voulait oublier toutes ces absurdités de contes de fée et… et s'enfuir. Comme elle le faisait si bien. Sauf que quelque chose la retenait. Une personne pour qui elle était prête à remettre en question l'essence même de son être. Une personne qui comptait non seulement pour Henry mais également, à sa grande surprise, pour elle.

Quand Emma avait avalé la potion de mémoire, les souvenirs avaient afflué subitement et, une fois le flot atténué, certains moments avaient ressurgit avec plus de force que d'autres. Des moments qui, étonnamment, incluaient tous de près ou de loin Regina. Des bons moments, des moins bons, mais chacun avait son importance dans l'évolution de leur relation. De rivales passionnées à alliées réticentes, de querelles animées à collaboration parentale. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment amies, loin de là, mais il y avait un respect mutuel qui s'était installé depuis peu. Elles étaient plus fortes ensemble, presque indestructibles.

Depuis ce moment dans les mines, depuis que Regina avait été prête à se sacrifier pour cette ville qu'elle avait elle-même maudite, Emma le savait. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison de voir plus en Regina qu'une Méchante Reine. C'était une reine, sans conteste, mais pas méchante, non, juste brisée. Un beau gâchis, tout comme Emma. Toutes les deux se comprenaient et c'était peut-être ce qui avait le plus manquer à Emma durant cette année à New-York. Ce qu'elle avait inconsciemment et désespérément chercher chez Walsh, quelqu'un qui la comprenait. Mais personne n'avait jamais réussi à aller aussi loin que Regina, même si elle n'essayait pas vraiment.

C'était peut-être depuis le début en fait. Depuis cette première nuit où Regina avait accouru vers Henry, l'inquiétude ouvertement peinte sur son visage. Peut-être que c'était cette aura très maternelle qui avait attiré Emma dès l'instant où vert et marron s'étaient mêlés pour la première fois.

Emma fut tirée de ses pensées par le claquement résonnant de talons aiguilles le bois usé des docs. En relevant la tête, la blonde croisa le regard de Regina. Evidemment, il n'y avait qu'elle pour se balader avec des chaussures pareilles 24h/24, 7j/7. _Un miracle en soit_ , pensa Emma pour la énième fois. Elle avait depuis longtemps perdu le compte du nombre de fois où Regina traversait ses pensées. Non, en fait, Regina ne traversait jamais ses pensées. Elle y était depuis le jour de leur rencontre et ne semblait jamais vraiment s'en aller.

 **\- Regina…**

 **\- Vous prenez un risque inconsidéré en restant seule à découvert,** lança Regina en guise de salutation avant de prendre place sur le banc à côté de la blonde. **Surtout avec une sorcière en liberté.**

 **\- J'avais besoin d'air.**

 **\- Et Henry ?**

 **\- Il est avec Mary-Margaret et David.**

 **\- Est-ce que s'est sensé me rassurer de savoir qu'il est seul avec ces idiots ?** s'enquit Regina.

 **\- Zelena n'en a rien à faire d'Henry. Elle aurait eu des tas d'occasions si elle voulait lui faire du mal.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ?** demanda alors Emma en avisant les cernes sous les yeux d'un marron intense.

 **\- Je devrais plutôt être celle qui vous pose la question Mlle Swan.**

 **\- Oh, vous savez, malédiction, sorcière surpuissante et ténébreux. Rien que l'ordinaire.**

 **\- L'ordinaire de la sauveuse peut-être mais moi je pose la question à Emma. Est-ce que _vous_ allez bien ?**

 **\- C'est compliqué.**

 **\- J'ai conscience de tout ce que vous avez laissé à New-York** , dit l'ancienne reine d'un ton qui ressemblerait presque à de la compassion pour Emma. **Henry m'a parlé de ce… Walsh.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit exactement ?**

 **\- Qu'il vous avait demandé de l'épouser.**

 **\- C'est le cas** , répondit Emma, laissant ainsi son aînée sur sa faim.

 **\- Et… qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?**

 **\- Ça n'a aucune importance et surtout pas pour vous.**

 **\- Bien sûr que ça en a !** s'exclama Regina, réveillant l'intérêt de la blonde devant elle.

 **\- Regina…**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- A vous entendre, on croirait presque à de la jalousie.**

 **\- Excusez-moi ?**

 **\- C'est ça !** Insista Emma avec, à présent, un sourire satisfait dessiné sur ses lèvres. **Vous êtes jalouse.**

 **\- Bien sûr que non !**

 **\- Si c'est à cause d'Henry je…**

 **\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Henry,** la coupa Regina, comprenant immédiatement l'impact qu'aurait sa réponse.

 **\- Vous admettez être jalouse ?**

 **\- N'insistez pas Mlle Swan, je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas le cas.**

 **\- Vous savez, il a fini par se changer en singe volant alors il n'y a pas trop de quoi m'envier.**

 **\- Vous pensez que c'est vous que j'envie ?** s'étonna Regina.

 **\- C'est ça qui retient votre attention ? Je pense que vous oubliez la partie où je dis que c'était un singe volant.**

 **\- Zelena vous faisait suivre.**

 **\- Exactement ce que je pensais,** acquiesça Emma. **Et pour répondre à votre précédente question… Si ce n'est pas moi que vous enviez, pour quoi seriez-vous jalouse ?**

 **\- Peut-être tout simplement ne suis-je pas jalouse.**

 **\- Nan, pas de ça avec moi. Super pouvoir, vous vous souvenez ?**

 **\- Stupide** , marmonna Regina.

 **\- Hey ! Vous savez que ça fonctionne !**

 **\- Je ne parlais pas de ce soi-disant super pouvoir que vous prétendez avoir. Je parlais de vous.**

 **\- Moi ?** s'offusqua Emma.

 **\- Apparemment vous héritez ce trait de caractère de vos parents.**

 **\- Heureusement qu'Henry a été épargnez alors.**

Regina nota le changement de ton d'Emma. La blonde était passée de taquine à froide voire amère. Malgré son manque de notion en matière de relation humaine, Regina savait qu'il lui fallait réparer quelque erreur qu'elle eut faite.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas vous offensez Emma** , commença prudemment Regina, tentant d'être la plus sincère possible. **Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus habile que vous en matière de relation, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais vous êtes particulièrement incapable de lire une personne en-dehors de votre métier et…** Elle s'interrompit en voyant le sourire grandissant sur le visage de la blonde. **Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?**

 **\- Vous m'avez appelé Emma.**

 **\- N'est-ce pas votre nom ?**

 **\- Non… Je veux dire, si. Mais vous m'avez toujours appelé « Mlle Swan » ou « Shérif Swan » ou même juste « Swan » quand je vous énervais vraiment…** Emma se laissa quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et le fil de ses pensées. **Ce que je voulais dire c'est que c'était assez inattendu… et que mon prénom sonne plutôt bien venant de vous.**

Encore une fois, vert et marron se mêlaient avec une intensité nouvelle. Quelque chose de léger et d'enivrant, quelque chose qui délia la langue d'Emma sans qu'elle n'ait vraiment le contrôle de ses pensées.

 **\- Vous pouvez être honnête avec moi Regina. Pas besoin de masque et de demi-mesure. Je suis bien mal placée pour vous juger.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas tué des innocents de sang-froid que je sache.**

 **\- C'est vrai** , lui accorda Emma. **Mais je sais que vous n'êtes plus cette personne. Je n'ai jamais rencontré la Méchante Reine mais je connais Regina. Ou tout de moins j'essaye de vous connaitre et ça s'avère assez difficile quand vous cherchez continuellement à vous dissimuler derrière votre perfection.** A cela, Regina arqua un sourcil, signifiant l'intérêt d'un tel propos et perturbant légèrement Emma. **C'est déloyal ce que vous faites.**

 **\- J'use des armes à ma disposition _Emma_.**

 **\- Dans ce cas je pense que, sur un plan plus métaphorique, vous avez dû briser pas mal de cœur également.**

 **\- Vous êtes incroyable, vous le savez ça ?** lança Regina d'une façon plutôt ambiguë.

 **\- Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment.**

 **\- Vous êtes totalement inconsciente de… de…**

Ce n'était pas Regina. Non, Regina ne balbutiait pas. Regina trouvait toujours ses mots, les bons, ceux qui tournait n'importe quelle situation en sa faveur. Regina ne perdait pas le fil de ses pensées. Elle les contrôlait et s'en servait comme arme. **Ce n'était pas Regina.** Non, c'était l'adolescente retenue sous le joug d'une mère un tantinet abusive. _Sauf que je ne suis plus une adolescente, je suis une femme !_ Regina se reprit elle-même en même temps que ses pensées. _Je suis une adulte, une mère et une maire. Je devrais pouvoir faire face à Mll… Emma…_ Emma. Reprendre la situation à son avantage, c'est ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse. _Comment ?_ Et puis, l'évidence lui apparue. Avec Emma, les choses devaient être simple. D'un point A à un point B sans passer par le reste de l'alphabet. _Elle va comprendre._

Prenant littéralement les choses en mains, Regina s'empara de la fameuse _-non moins hideuse-_ veste rouge d'Emma, attirant la sauveuse vers elle pour un baiser où se mêlaient agacement, passion et tendresse. Le temps d'un battement de cœur et la blonde eut tôt fait de répondre à ce cocktail d'émotion, y rajoutant sa petite dose d'incertitude, de confiance et de… d'une étincelle chargée de promesses.

En cet instant, la même pensée traversa l'esprit de chacun d'elles. Elles auraient pu se l'avouer sereinement. Elles auraient pu se le murmurer à l'oreille. Elles auraient pu se le soupirer au creux de cou. Non, leur premier « je t'aime » à elles se criait dans ce baiser.

En cet instant, perdue dans le baiser, Emma oubliait le reste. Exit Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest accompagné de son kit ténébreux. Exit le pirate harceleur et exit l'ex petit ami envahissant. Il n'y avait qu'elle ici, sur ce banc avec Regina dans ses bras.

Et puis il y eut ce murmure, lèvres séparées, souffles repris, ce murmure réveilla Emma… en quelque sorte. **« Emma… »** La réalité la frappa à nouveau soudainement. L'acte en lui-même, ses conséquences et les nouvelles questions qu'amènerait tout ça. _Qu'est-ce que ça signifie au fond ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_

 **\- Tu m'as embrassé** , constata Emma en espérant rendre tout ça plus réel une fois dit à voix haute.

 **\- Soudainement informelle Mlle Swan ?**

 **\- Tu m'as embrassé. Et ce fait seul justifie le tutoiement. J'ai droit à des explications maintenant ?**

 **\- Explication ?** Regina réalisa soudainement qu'il y aurait cette partie à passer aussi et cette perspective l'effraya quelque peu.

 **\- J'ai du mal à croire que d'un coup tu aies été prise d'une envie folle de m'embrasser. Je ne peux pas être irrésistible à ce point.**

Tout ce qu'Emma eut en retour fut un regard chargé de doutes. En y réfléchissant, Emma réalisa que Regina n'avait jamais vraiment pu faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Rajoutant à cela qu'elle avait eu sa confiance brisée par la propre mère d'Emma, cette dernière se doutait bien qu'il ne devait pas être facile pour l'ancienne reine de faire confiance à la fille de Blanche-Neige.

 **\- J'aimerais te dire que je peux attendre** , commença Emma qui reprenait ainsi l'attention de Regina. **Mais, en toute honnêteté, j'ai déjà assez de choses à penser sans y rajouter ça. J'aimerais que les choses soient simples pour une fois et je sais que je ne peux pas te forcer à parler mais… Tu peux me faire confiance et je ne prononce pas ces mots à la légère.**

Elle était sincère, Regina le savait. Ça n'allait pas être si facile mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était prête à tenter sa chance. Essayer serait le mot juste. Et si elle allait _essayer_ de s'ouvrir, il fallait un endroit plus sécurisant. Aussi, d'un geste de la main, Emma et Regina se retrouvait dans son salon et le banc avait fait place à son sofa. Laissant le temps à Regina d'organiser ses pensées, Emma en profita pour enlever sa veste maintenant que le vent frais du Maine n'était plus un problème. Comme les secondes commençaient à s'étirer lentement en minutes, la blonde se décida à prendre la parole.

 **\- Regina…**

 **\- J'ai peur** , la coupa l'intéressée.

A cela, Emma se retrouva muette, paralysée par le choc d'une telle révélation. Regina avait toujours eu l'air sûre d'elle, comme si rien ne l'atteignait et, si elle avait par le passé laissé des émotions transparaitre, elle avait toujours très rapidement repris le contrôle. Or, aujourd'hui, elle admettait avoir peur. De quoi n'avait pas trop d'importance. Elle avait admis, devant Emma, avoir une faille dont la blonde pourrait toujours se servir par la suite. Sauf que Regina faisait confiance à Emma. Elle était la sauveuse sensée mettre fin au règne de terreur de la Méchante Reine or, depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke, Emma n'avait de cesse de croire en Regina. Peut-être qu'un peu de confiance lui ferait du bien pour une fois.

 **\- Et de quoi as-tu peur exactement ?** se reprit finalement Emma.

 **\- D'être vulnérable.**

 **\- Face à moi ?**

 **\- Face au monde.**

Emma n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications pour comprendre. Regina perdait systématiquement les personnes à qui elle ouvrait son cœur. Daniel, ses parents, Henry… Laisser quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie ne serait qu'une nouvelle chance pour elle de souffrir. Sauf qu'Emma n'était pas le premier imbécile venu. Elle avait pratiquement survécu seule depuis toujours. Elle était une survivante et, avec Regina à ses côtés, il était presque impossible de pouvoir l'atteindre, ça c'était une certitude.

 **\- Je sais que tu as l'habitude de perdre les personnes auxquelles tu t'attaches mais…**

 **\- J'ai déjà tout perdu Emma. Henry ne se souvient même plus de moi et je sais très bien que v… _tu_ penses déjà à repartir pour New-York une fois que tout ça sera régler. Toute cette histoire n'est qu'un autre tour du Destin pour me torturer un peu plus.**

 **\- Si tu me demandes de rester je le ferais** , assura Emma, arrachant un rire désabusé à Regina. **Je suis sérieuse ! Je ne vais pas te mentir. Oui, j'ai pensé ne pas rester ici une fois cette malédiction levée et quand on voit les dangers qu'il nous a fallu affronté depuis que je suis arrivée à Storybrooke c'est plutôt compréhensible. Étonnement, Henry était plus en sécurité à New-York qu'ici. Mais, Regina, tu serais probablement la seule personne que j'écouterais si tu me demandais de rester.**

 **\- Je repends la mort autour de moi…**

 **\- C'est faux.**

 **\- C'est la vérité !** répliqua Regina avec ferveur. **Daniel, mon père, ma mère, Graham…**

 **\- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te montrer ce que tu vaux vraiment.**

 **\- Pas grand-chose certainement.**

Comprenant que Regina continuerait à ruminer ces mêmes pensées quoi qu'en dise Emma, la blonde se décida à abandonner les mots, qui de toute façon lui avaient toujours fait défaut, et se cantonna à ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : agir. Peut-être qu'elle avait été surprise par leur précédent baiser mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé. En toute honnêteté, elle y avait déjà pensé le soir de leur rencontre et il s'était avéré être très difficile de résister à cette tentation ces deux dernières années. Alors, Emma s'employa à montrer à Regina que tout ne devait pas être souffrance, qu'elle aussi pouvait avoir droit au bonheur. Doucement, les yeux verts d'Emma cherchèrent le marron intense de sa… _Quoi exactement ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est ?_ Les questions seraient pour plus tard. Comme Regina s'évertuait à éviter le regard de la blonde, Emma posa sa main sur la joue de l'ancienne reine jusqu'à ce que celle-ci daigne lui faire face. Son regard disait toutes ces émotions pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas de nom et la douleur et l'inquiétude dans le regard de Regina lui serra le cœur. _Je veux l'aider._ La sauveuse était sensée détruire la Méchante Reine. Qui a dit que cela se traduirait par la mort de l'intéressée ?

 **\- Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, tu es bien la seule chose qui fait sens dans ma vie en ce moment** , murmura doucement Emma. **Et j'ai tout aussi peur que toi de te perdre. Soyons réaliste, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus douée que toi quand il s'agit de… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre nous exactement ?**

 **\- Rien pour l'instant.**

 **\- Techniquement c'est vrai. Ce que je voulais savoir c'est ce que représente exactement…**

 **\- Je t'aime** , lâcha soudainement Regina.

Peut-être bien qu'elle eût rassemblé chaque gramme de courage en elle pour parvenir enfin à l'avouer. _Je t'aime._ La dernière fois qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots c'était pour Henry et, dans un contexte plus romantique, pour Daniel. Peut-être bien qu'elle aurait pu y rajouter un peu de forme histoire de ne pas prendre Emma au dépourvu. _Je crois que je l'ai cassé,_ s'amusa silencieusement Regina.

 **\- Emma ?**

Sauf que la blonde n'avait pas besoin de belles formules. C'était peut-être même mieux que Regina ait avoué ses sentiments aussi directement. Pas de mauvaise interprétation possible et c'était le genre de vérité qui plaisait à Emma. Certes, c'était des mots qu'elle ne s'était pas attendu à entendre de la bouche de Regina, surtout à son attention, mais elle n'allait clairement pas s'en plaindre. Non, pas quand son être tout entier réagissait à cette phrase. Peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait très peu entendu et beaucoup trop attendu. Ou peut-être, tout simplement, parce que c'était Regina et parce qu'elle arrivait toujours à réveiller en Emma des sentiments qu'elle-même ignorait pouvoir ressentir. Se forçant à calmer le tourbillon de pensées qui l'envahissait, Emma se retrouva pourtant incapable de raisonner correctement alors, renonçant à la parole, elle répondit à cette déclaration avec un nouveau baiser, beaucoup plus passionné que son prédécesseur.

Si Regina avait pensé surprendre Emma avec déclaration plus que directe, elle se retrouva complètement désarçonner par la réponse à laquelle elle avait droit. Pourtant, il lui fallut un temps infime pour répondre avec autant de ferveur. Ses mains se perdirent dans les longues boucles blondes de la sauveuse, l'attirant le plus possible contre elle. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse au rythme de leurs respirations qui se mêlaient.

Perdue dans toutes ces émotions qu'elle avait eue si peur d'affronter, Regina se retrouva extrêmement surprise lorsqu'elle sentit une vague puissante de magie l'envahir, réveillant au passage sa mémoire envolée. Tout lui revint soudain, la douleur de perdre Henry **et** Emma, son association -à contre cœur- aux Charmants afin de se débarrasser de Zelena et, plus que tout, elle savait enfin qui avait jeté cette malédiction.

Sentant Regina se tendre subitement, Emma pensa immédiatement qu'elle avait été trop loin et avait peut-être anéanti ses progrès avec la brune. S'écartant un peu, elle chercha dans ces yeux marrons une explication.

 **\- Ce n'était pas Zelena** , se contenta de dire Regina.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Zelena n'a pas lancé la malédiction.**

 **\- Comment tu…** commença Emma avant de comprendre. **Tu te souviens ? Comment ?**

 **\- N'est-ce pas évident ?**

 **\- Je te laisse l'honneur d'expliquer tout ça à ma mère.**

 **\- Avec plaisir** , accepta Regina avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

 **\- Et donc… Si ce n'est pas Zelena qui a lancé le Sort Noir… ?**

 **\- C'était Blanche.**

 **\- Mais David est toujours là. Si elle ne l'a pas sacrifié lui…**

 **\- En séparant le cœur de Blanche en deux, j'ai pu en donner une moitié à David.**

 **\- Je ne savais pas que c'était possible.**

 **\- Moi non plus** , avoua Regina. **C'était un risque qu'elle était prête à prendre et je n'ai fait que l'aider.**

 **\- On devrait peut-être aller les voir. Je veux dire… ils vont vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et… Henry…**

La simple énonciation de ce nom fit réagir Regina et, le temps d'un battement de cœur, elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux devant la porte de l'appartement des Charmant. La surprise passée, Emma retint Regina encore quelques instants.

 **\- Il serait peut-être judicieux d'y aller doucement avec ma mère.**

 **\- Peur que le choc la tue ?**

 **\- Serait-ce si improbable ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment** , admit Regina avec un sourire légèrement en coin.

 **\- Et… j'ai légèrement laissé ma veste chez toi. Non pas que j'ai vraiment eu le temps de l'oublier puisque je n'ai même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.**

 **\- Voilà qui va te donner une bonne raison de rentrer avec moi.**

 **\- J'en avais déjà une de bonne raison. Là où tu es, c'est là que je veux être aussi.**

Regina se retrouva totalement muette, incapable de formée une pensée cohérente. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu de tels mots et prononcés avec tant de tendresse. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre les idées en place, Emma mit fin à leur échange avec l'un de ses sourires qui avant sûrement valu à Charmant son surnom iconique. Ce même sourire que Regina avait tant de fois voulu effacer du visage d'Emma, bien qu'elle le trouvât, presque à contre cœur, extrêmement attachant. Interrompant ses pensées, Emma frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit rapidement pour faire face à une Blanche tout en effusion. Elles avaient à peine fait quelques pas dans l'appartement que Regina se retrouva prise dans une étreinte dont son fils était l'initiateur. Elle se laissa immédiatement envelopper par ce sentiment si familier, celui-là même qui l'avait maintenu à flot ces douze dernières années.

 **\- Comment as-tu brisé la malédiction ?** demanda alors Blanche à sa fille, jugeant qu'elle pouvait bien laisser à Regina quelques minutes avec ce fils qu'elle avait perdu pendant un an.

 **\- Oh. Ça. Et bien c'est assez simple en fait.**

 **\- Elle m'a embrassé** , intervint Regina, récolant un regard de surprise de Charmant, un sourire rayonnant d'Henry et une exclamation de surprise de Blanche qui se laissa tomber lourdement sur son sofa. **Je crois que Blanche est passé au vert.**

 **\- Vous vous êtes… ?**

 **\- C'est ça** , acquiesça Emma qui avait compris où Blanche voulait en venir.

 **\- Donc vous êtes… ?**

 **\- Apparemment.**

La confirmation de ses suspicions qu'elle n'avait pu prononcer plongea Blanche dans un mutisme involontaire. L'idée même de voir sa fille avec son ancienne rivale la submergea de bien trop d'émotion pour qu'elle puisse y faire face. Sa respiration s'accéléra considérablement et sa vue se brouilla.

 **\- Je pense qu'elle nous fait une crise de panique** , souligna Henry.

 **\- Peut-être devrions-nous lui laisser le temps de digérer l'information et retourner au manoir.**

 **\- Ce serait plus judicieux en effet** , intervint David. **Nous pourrons toujours reparler de tout cela demain.**

 **\- Allons-y alors. Il faut encore qu'on aille récupérer nos affaires chez Granny.**

Chacun opina et, dans un nuage de fumer violette, Emma, Regina et Henry se retrouvèrent devant le B&B. Ayant récupérer tous les effets personnels qu'ils avaient amené, ils se rendirent ensuite au 108 et Henry réinvestit immédiatement son ancienne chambre et Regina conduisit Emma dans sa chambre, lui indiquant où poser ses affaires. L'idée même de partager un lieu aussi intime avant l'ancienne reine perturba légèrement Emma pour qui tant de changements en si peu de temps était une perspective effrayante mais, d'un autre côté, affronter ce nouveau futur avec Regina ne lui semblait pas si insurmontable que cela. Quelques minutes plus tard, les toutes fraiches âmes sœurs durent répondre aux nombreuses questions d'Henry pour qui l'union définitive de sa famille était aussi inespérée que merveilleuse. Rien ne lui semblait plus naturel que d'avoir ses deux mères à ses côtés et si, en plus, elles partageaient un amour, même naissant, le tout prenait des airs de miracle.

Plus tard dans la soirée, une fois Henry couché, Emma se décida à obtenir des réponses elle aussi. Un verre de cidre à la main, elle laissa le temps à Regina de s'installer confortablement avant de se lancer.

 **\- Je sais que la journée a été longue** , commença-t-elle.

 **\- Quel doux euphémisme.**

 **\- Il n'empêche que je suis toujours un peu perplexe.**

 **\- Et il y a de quoi.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est exactement ?**

 **\- Âmes sœurs** , répondit Regina qui ne se décida à être plus explicite qu'en croisant le regard d'Emma. **J'aimerais que vous restiez ici, Henry et toi. Et par « ici » je ne veux pas dire à Storybrooke, je veux dire dans cette maison, avec moi… si vous acceptez.**

 **\- Je pense qu'il sera assez facile de convaincre Henry sur ce point.**

 **\- Et en ce qui te concerne ?**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit, je veux être là où tu es,** réaffirma Emma avec toujours cette même sincérité déconcertante. **Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ?**

 **\- S'il te faut employer de telles formules pour mieux appréhender la situation… je pense que ce terme correspondrait plutôt bien.**

 **\- Ok, cool.**

Maintenant qu'elle avait toutes les confirmations dont elle avait besoin, Emma put, sans remords, se laisser aller à ces envies qu'elle avait eu, peut-être inconsciemment, depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre. S'approchant de Regina, elle ne laissa entre elles que quelques centimètres et combla le peu d'espace entre leurs lèvres pour entamer un doux baiser qui, cette fois, ne fut pas interrompu par une vague soudaine de magie. Elles laissèrent la passion les consumer, oubliant le reste du monde pour se donner entièrement à ce sentiment naissant qu'aucune n'avait osé envisager auparavant.

Une petite peur insidieuse persistait pourtant dans l'esprit de Regina et ce fut l'insistance de cette pensée qui la poussa à mettre fin à leur baiser langoureux.

 **\- Emma…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda immédiatement l'intéressée mise en alerte par le ton et le regard de son aînée.

 **\- Si ta mère n'acceptait pas ce qu'il se passe… ?**

 **\- Ce serait totalement hypocrite et malvenu de sa part** , renchérit Emma. **Et je ne la laisserais pas se mettre entre nous parce qu'elle n'en a clairement pas le droit. Elle a peut-être du mal à l'admettre mais je _suis_ une adulte et je suis tout à fait capable de prendre mes propres décisions sans avoir besoin de son consentement. Je n'ai pas besoin de preuves ou de confirmations pour savoir que je t'aime et c'est exactement pour cette raison que je suis là, ici et maintenant avec toi. Et Dieu sait que je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs en ce moment.**

Malgré le léger sourire qui ornait à présent les lèvres écarlates de Regina, la blonde savait pertinemment qu'il y avait toujours cette angoisse de l'abandon qu'elle-même connaissait si bien. Alors, heureuse de pouvoir enfin concrètement aider l'ancienne reine, Emma continua sur sa lancée.

 **\- Je ne m'en irai pas, ça je peux facilement te le promettre.**

 **\- Vous êtes ma faiblesse, Henry et toi. Ce serait évident pour le premier imbécile venu. Vous atteindre serait m'atteindre moi et, probablement, me détruire totalement et…**

 **\- Et je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre. De plus, toi et moi ensemble, nous sommes pratiquement imbattables, Regina. Ensemble, on peut protéger Henry, protéger notre famille.**

 **\- Je ne demande qu'à te croire** , assura Regina, la voix nouée par des larmes qu'elle se refusait à laisser couler.

 **\- Et je ne demande qu'à te le prouver. J'ai le restant de ma vie pour ça et je compte employer chaque seconde à ça.**

 **\- Tu es…**

 **\- Incroyable ?** tenta Emma avec son fameux sourire à fossettes.

 **\- Oui, incroyablement stupide.**

 **\- C'est l'effet que tu as sur moi.**

Pari réussi, son humour un peu idiot lui valut au moins d'arracher un petite rire à Regina. Peu importe ce que l'avenir leur réservait, Emma savait qu'elle serait prête à l'affronter tant qu'elle avait Regina à ses côtés. Peut-être que c'était ça, la définition du Véritable Amour. Ce sentiment que tout pouvait arriver mais que rien ne briserait le lien qui les unissait. Et elle était prête à l'accepter, prête à se laisser consumer entièrement. Parce que c'était Regina et qu'elle valait toutes les peines du monde et même plus.


End file.
